Thor and Jane Skype Date
by LiteratiGeek
Summary: Thor wishes to see Jane Foster, Tony knows how to make it happen. Random idea of a "What if..." Scene that popped in my head, set during Avengers, probably after Thor and Agent Coulson talk about Jane. "Prequel" to Thor and Jane's Reunion.


**This is so random, I have no idea where it came from, but I just thought it up and it amused me so I thought I'd share. Let me know what you think. (Sorry to all those who read this before, the line break I put in didn't go through and it was bugging me you couldn't tell there was a time lapse.)**

* * *

The sliding doors clanged open with the echoing drum of footsteps following. Bruce and Tony had been working for a few hours now, both minding their own business that was quickly turned towards the Demigod who had appeared in their lab. The two scientists looked towards each other before looking back at the towering figure who met their gaze.

"Tony Stark, Bruce Banner." Thor said simply, his booming voice carrying to the two men, Bruce flinching a bit.

"Hi, Thor." Bruce said simply and then went back to work, Tony however seemed to become more enticed by the Demigod than the work set out for him by Fury so he hopped up, making his way over to him.

"Hey, McConaughey." Tony smiled up at the son of Odin, tapping his chest with the pen in his hand. Thor looked down at Tony for a moment, confused by the name and on if he should respond or not.

"I need your assistance." Thor replied simply.

"Oh, yeah, with what?" Tony asked tilting his head slightly; the guy had to be over a foot taller than him.

"I wish to find someone, to contact them." Thor explained.

"Who?" Bruce asked from his stool behind the work bench.

"Jane Foster." Thor answer simply.

"Oh, got yourself lady?" Tony asked, seeming more interested now.

"I wish to send a correspondence to her, I believed you would know the quickest way for this to be done." Thor explained.

"Yeah, well, what are we talking here? You wanna write her something, talk to her, see her…" Tony listed off to be cut off by Thor.

"I could see her if I wished without her being placed in danger by my presence? How?" Thor asked, his brow creasing.

"So you wanna see her?" Tony asked curiously.

"Yes." Thor replied simply with a nod.

"Alright, you know where she is?" Tony questioned, moving to walk back to his work station.

"She is in the S.H.I.E.L.D computer." Thor said simply walking after him. Tony stopped walking, his eyes looking to Bruce to confirm that he heard the same thing before he looked back at Thor suspiciously.

"She's _in_ the S.H.I.E.L.D computer?" Tony questioned.

"Agent Coulson found her information in the computer, they have her location." Thor explained, Tony's expression relaxed.

"Oh, that makes it easy." He said simply turning to the laptop on the work station desk. Thor walked over, standing opposite him behind the laptop screen. There was a few moments pause, only the sound of Tony clicking away on the laptop rang in the room as Bruce had stopped fiddling with his own work to watch. "Oh." Tony exclaimed.

"What is it?" Thor asked, moving around so that he could see the screen of the laptop.

"Your lady is one nice piece of…"

"Tony, remember the hammer." Bruce interjected.

"She's cute." Tony corrected himself, looking up at Thor who was looking back at him confused. "She's very attractive."

"Yes, I know Jane Foster is very attractive, may I speak with her now?" Thor questioned as Tony turned back to the laptop.

"Woah, she's an astrophysicist!" Tony noted and then turned to look up at Thor, "How'd you get an astrophysicist?" He asked in a low tone, Thor still looked confused.

"She hit me with her car." He replied simply.

"Oh, well, that makes sense." Tony shrugged and then turned back around. "Yeah, this is simple, they've set her up on a campus there'll be wifi all over the place, we'll get her in a few minutes as long as she as a web cam." Tony reasoned as he set to work. Thor waited patiently to the side, keeping his eyes intently on the screen as numbers flashed before him. "And…" Tony noted after a few minutes, there was a pause and then a shriek.

"Hello." Tony beamed at the picture of Jane Foster.

"Who the hell are you?" Jane replied back staring at the screen in disbelief.

"What you don't recognize me? I'm Tony Stark, here with your biggest fan." Tony replied with a cocky grin.

"What?" Jane asked, her brow creasing. Tony looked at Thor, motioning for him to come in frame. With a sigh, Tony stood up and motioned to the chair. Thor looked from the man to the screen and then moved to sit down. "Thor!" Jane shrieked again.

"Hello, Jane Foster." Thor beamed at the screen.

"Thor, what are you doing?" Jane asked, she looked like a deer in headlights and was suddenly becoming very aware to the fact she was in her pajamas, and not the type she would want anyone to see her in; more along the lines of pajama pants and a tshirt.

"Loki has escaped, he means to use the Tesseract, that's…"

"I know what the Tesseract is." Jane interrupted.

"You know what the Tesseract is?" Thor questioned.

"Yeah, you didn't think I wouldn't at least pick up a book about your people after you left?" Jane replied with a smile, causing one to spread over Thor's face as well.

"Loki has the Tesseract." Thor replied simply, "He means to use it, and take command of earth." Thor explained.

"And where's Loki?" Jane asked.

"He is in S.H.E.I.L.D custody." Thor explained.

"Those guys outside my door that wont go away?" Jane asked.

"You have representatives with you?" Thor asked.

"Yeah, because of you I bet." Jane smiled, "Still causing me problems." Thor grinned reaching out his hand towards the screen only to have his progress stopped by the glass. He glared at it, pushing his hand harder against the glass. "No, Thor, you can't do that." Jane laughed slightly, "Just a picture."

"I wish to touch you, Jane Foster." Thor said simply, as if it was a fact she needed to be made aware of. It only caused her to smile nervously.

"I wish to touch you, too, Thor." She replied, Tony and Bruce both were a few feet away but eyes looked curiously towards the Demigod at the laptop with this statement.

"I will be able to, one day. As soon as we regain control of the Tesseract I will travel to this place they have sent you and I will not be stopped from touching you." Thor explained with a nod, causing a light laugh to escape Jane's lips.

"I look forward to it. I can't believe you're back, how'd you get through? How'd Loki get through?" Jane asked.

"The Tesseract's energy." Thor replied simply.

"And you're going to go back, when you do…will you be able to come back here?" Jane asked curiously.

"Yes, I promise you that." Thor told her with a smile.

* * *

"Thor!" Fury shouted walking through the sliding doors of the laboratory, Natasha and Steve were following suit behind him. "Has anyone seen…."

"Shh!" Bruce hissed, holding his finger up to his lips and then pointed to the corner. There on the workstation was the blond God of Thunder fast asleep, his cheek on his arm with his face towards the laptop screen where the only image was the sleeping profile of Jane Foster.

"What is he doing?" Fury whispered to Tony.

"He's on a date, shh." Tony replied repeating Bruce's actions of holding his finger to his lips.

"That's unbelievably adorable." Natasha said simply.

"How's he able to see that woman on the other side? Is he watching a picture on that tiny screen?" Steve asked.

Slowly the Demigod sat up, turning around to face the group who immediately stopped talking to look up at him. He marched over to them, his hair flattened on one side by his arm. He looked to each of them, Fury opened his mouth to speak but the Asgardian spoke first.

"None will disturb Jane Foster as she slumbers." Thor said simply.

"You need to turn that off, someone could track the signal here or to her." Fury told Thor.

"NO." Thor snapped, "Jane Foster needs rest and I will not be leaving her until a proper farewell is said." Thor replied simply.

"You are being unreasonable." Fury replied with a glare.

"Thor."

All eyes were back on the laptop, Jane had apparently been woken up. She smiled slightly, obviously now embarrassed with five and half set of eyes on her. She gave a small wave as Thor made his way back to the laptop.

"Yes?"

"It's time to go." Jane smiled slightly.

"I wish to spend more time with you." Thor said softly, his hand moving to press against the screen once again.

"You will, but you have more important things to take care of. I'll be fine, I'm safe here. You'll find me again." Jane told him with a smile.

"I promise, I will return." Thor told her with a nod. Jane smiled and then reached her hand up, placing it over where she could see Thor's on her screen.

"Be safe yourself, so you can come back." Jane smiled. "Goodbye, Thor."

"Goodbye, Jane Foster."


End file.
